


落难甜心（下）

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof
Summary: 设定是后面打败了所有敌人顺利结婚！





	落难甜心（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是后面打败了所有敌人顺利结婚！

索尔是从他的屋子一路杀过来的，路上他带着瓦尔基里一路寻找洛基，直到一个黏糊糊的不知道哪个星球的怪物支支吾吾的说在最里面的屋子，瓦尔基里便用一种复杂眼神看了索尔一眼，说，我善后吧，你快去救他。

索尔见状当时就觉得大事儿不好，但他千想万想没想到现在这个场景。

自己的弟弟，自己黑头发的，皮肤苍白而美丽优雅的弟弟，乱七八糟的躺在地上，裸露着胸部和下体，浑身湿漉漉的，满面泪水，他睁着翠绿动人盈着泪水的双眼用依赖的眼神望着哥哥，胸部通红充满了指痕，那一刻雷神知道弟弟遭遇了什么，洛基一定在怪我，他想，怪我没有早来，而雷神心中绝对是百倍十倍的在怪罪着自己，他再也克制不了雷霆之怒，怒吼着冲向前，一把扛起在地上的洛基，用尽所有力量把整座房间劈到一干二净。

“索尔！！先放我下来！”索尔赶紧把洛基放下来，满是心疼的望着他。他看着他红肿的胸部，受尽蹂躏的身体。洛基瞪了他一眼。“那边有个毯子，递给我。”洛基说。“我喝了一种绿酒，让我变得脆弱。” “弟弟......”索尔上前，扶着弟弟精瘦的腰线，他感到洛基的腰轻轻的抖了一下。“你别靠着我。”洛基嘟嘟囔囔的，语气里满是嗔怪。索尔也就更加后悔，后悔把弟弟弄成了这个样子。“那个混蛋.....我一定.....把他千刀万剐......”索尔在心里愤恨的几乎发颤，但他冷静下来打算先把头晕腿软的洛基安置好，跟大部队汇合再做他策。洛基还在扭捏，几乎要把自己搞得摔倒，“弟弟，你别扭了，你都站不好了。”洛基无奈，只得让索尔掺着自己。

索尔渐渐闻到空气中有一股奇怪的气味。

“洛基，这是什么？“洛基闻过这种味道。是一种催情剂。在宗师的 Orgy Ship 上，他兴致来了就会下令释放。我的天。“快走，快走！”洛基也不顾自己头晕了，推搡着索尔就往前赶。“等等，弟弟.....”结果一个踉跄，洛基摔了一跤。

洛基在穿过一个房间的门槛时重重的面朝下摔倒，头砸在门槛上。大概有那么两三秒钟的空白和麻木，等洛基扶着脖子和腰回过神发现索尔没有过来扶他刚要发火，然后就注意到索尔有些过于安静。

卧槽。屁股怎么凉飕飕的。卧槽。一定是屁股露出来了。

洛基又安静了两秒以思考现在的状况。他的想法没有错，因为这个好巧不巧的摔倒，本来就只能遮到腿根的毯子整个缩上去了，如果从索尔的视角来看.... ....

索尔不说话是有理由的，本来他的第一反应就是上去扶的，可是他看见了洛基腿间裸露在外面的阴部，一个女性的器官。这让索尔非常、非常的震惊。

然后他就上前去握住了洛基的胯部。  
“索尔，笨蛋，快放开我！！”  
“弟...洛基，你怎么.....”  
“别相信你现在看的，是幻觉。”  
不，不是。索尔偏偏在这时候，脑筋转的飞快，想起了过去难以理解的细节，洛基总有些时候拒绝和他太过亲密，他们成年后就不再一同沐浴，洛基也很不喜欢一些过于下流的玩笑。  
原来是妹妹... ...  
"洛基！！他有没有对你怎么样！！"索尔想着刚才推开门那一幕，忍不住搂着洛基大喊。  
“没有！！我们赶紧走，一会儿还有变数就麻烦了，趁现在！““让我检查一下！！”说着索尔就扒开洛基的小穴细细查看，露出了里面红红的嫩肉。

这下洛基惊呆了。他的小穴条件反射般的流出一股甜蜜的细流。他实在不敢相信现在触摸自己私密地方的手指居然属于自己的哥哥。索尔一定是闻到这种味道，神志不清了。洛基咬着牙愤恨的想。“索尔，你知道自己在干什么吗！！真是耻辱！！你跟高天尊那种变态没有区别！！“

话音刚落，洛基便感到下体一紧——索尔插入了他。  
洛基大声哭喊着，而索尔已经开始了他的律动，一下一下撞击着洛基的穴口，把他撞的一句完整的话都说不出来，只能呢喃着“不要....”索尔把洛基的腰捞起来，一边抽插着一边双手放在洛基的胸前肆意揉捏着两团小白兔，轻轻吻着他的耳朵，“我不能让别人、拥有你…”洛基把头扭过去躲着索尔，他不断的流眼泪。“舒服吗…?洛基？”索尔轻轻的问，从后面环着洛基扭动自己的腰部，去探寻怀里的人身体的内部。洛基想大骂索尔，可他的身体已经渐渐适应了索尔的节奏，体内的敏感点被一一照顾到，身体泛起情热的艳红色。索尔加快了自己的频率，奋力撞击着洛基，让他也忍不住随着索尔的动作发出清亮的声音，“我要射了”，索尔说，然后尽数释放在了自己弟弟的体内，洛基也达到了高潮，发出了一声猫儿一般细细的哭叫声。

 

射完，索尔清醒多了。他回过神来，不禁窘的不敢看洛基的脸，手忙脚乱的拿起毯子擦擦洛基的身上，又赶紧把他包起来一把抱住。洛基虚虚的睁开眼看着索尔。“你没有什么想说的吗？”“…..对不起。”“你说你自己是个禽兽。”“我是禽..”“算了。”洛基打断了他，“快点走吧。”“走着呢。”索尔抱起洛基往前赶，洛基伸出手狠掐了一下索尔的臂膀。“对不起，弟弟.....我不想让别人跟你….就是…”“我知道，就是你是个淫魔，看见屄就要艹，对吧，不管是谁的”索尔皱了皱眉头，他觉得不是这么个意思，但又不好开口反驳，洛基又掐一下索尔，“你说你怎么赔我？你现在欠我的，你怎么都还不清。”“都行，都行！我什么都给！”索尔一听洛基这意思，是拿这事儿要挟他，可他此刻的心情就是 —— 你尽管提，提一百个，我还一千个。“光说可不行！一会儿回去跟我定魔法契约！”“定，定！！”

两人就这样你一句我一句的，骂一句打一下的，结果就这样跟大队伍会合了,其实他们忘了一件重要的事，洛基还包在毯子里都没换件衣服，索尔自己也乱七八糟的，傻子都知道发生了什么。而洛基他们顺利逃出萨卡，重建阿斯加德后，这魔法契约更是定了几千年，足以让洛基紧紧的把索尔攥在手心里，索尔更是乐得如此 ，到很久以后索尔回想起来觉得，萨卡这个地方其实还真不错呢。


End file.
